Edie
Edie is a recurring character. She was a recurring character in Season 1, and Season 4, and made a guest appearance in Season 6. Edie is Jake's mother. Biography Edie is introduced in the Pilot as Jake's mother, although she only appears via flashbacks. She has had three failed marriages, two of which she divorced for money, and one who died of a heart attack. Both her parents died on her 18th birthday, and her brother resides in prison. She also doesn't know who the father of her Jake is. Edie is a very selfish woman, thinking she's doing what's best for everyone else, though usually what she decides is what's best for her. She is also very confident in her sexuality, and will often flirt with anyone for her own personal gain. Season 1 Edie is introduced in the Pilot as Jake's mother, although she only appears via flashbacks. Thanks to a voice over from Jake, we quickly learn she had been married three times, two of which ended in divorce, with her third husband dying of a heart attack, as he was abusive towards both Jake and Edie. After his death, Edie felt it was a sign from God to get out, being teared up with guilt, she decided to leave his son with his God Parents, and take some time out for herself, saying she will come back soon. She never called or let anyone know where she was. After Jake struggled through a rough time at school due to bullying, he began shutting all his friends and family out, and on one was able to get through to him. Marilyn revealed she knows where Edie is and gives her a call, and Edie arrives shortly after. Edie's return shocks Jake, and he doesn't want anything to do with her, instead consoling his problems to Angie. Because of this, Edia takes an instant disliking towards Angie, and feels threatened by her, as she can't understand why Jake see's her more as his mother than his biological one. After several failed attempts at connecting with her son, John and Gabbie manage to convince Jake to give her a chance, and the two finally form a connection, though Jake doesn't trust her completely. Jake tells Edie his aspirations in life and she decides to hold a party in his honor, inviting all his friends, and giving him the chance to do what he loves best - performing. The party hits off really well and Edie ends up sleeping with John, but they decide to hide this from Jake as they both feel it was a drunken mistake. Edie continue to form a connection with Jake, but Angie keeps pushing her around. Feeling threatened, Edie goes to the Principal and demands the school create a Glee Club. Jake gets his wisih and learns it was his mother who made it all happen, and thanks her. The two then perform a song together, and their relationship seems to be on the mend. Not long after reconciling with her son, Edie receives an offer she can't refuse, a chance to start her own business in the UK with Marilyn. After contemplating the opportunity for days, she finally decides to take the chance and go to the UK, leaving her son behind once again. Jake and Edie's relationship goes back to square one, and Jake feels like he wasted his time, thinking he'll never be able to have a relationship with his mom. Season 2 Although Edie doesn't appear in Season 2, she is mentioned several times, and even sends Jake a gift box of some clothes she designed especially for him. Still mad at his mother, he throws these clothes away. Season 3 Although Edie doesn't appear in Season 3, she is mentioned several times. Season 4 Edie returns in the second half of Season 4 for a funeral, where she is re-introduced making out with the minister in the back room, inside a coffin. Jake is still mad at her for the way she left last time, but also annoyed how she came back for a funeral, but not when her son suffered amnesia. With Angie out of the picture, Edie tries to bond with her son again, without any interference, but this time Gabbie steps her foot through the door, causing trouble between Edie and Jake, thinking she is the "better mother". The two fight over Jake, to show who loves him more, but this only ends up hurting Jake, leaving him mad at both of them. After excessive fighting, they both come to realize that neither of them will be the best parent and come to love Jake equally. Just as Jake and Edie's relationship seems to be getting back on track, Edie finds out she's pregnant and tells Gabbie, and she doesn't know who the father is, reminiscent of her situation with Jake. Edie says she isn't sure if she wants to keep the baby yet, but doesn't want Jake to find out either way. Edie then leaves to go back to her business at the end of the season, still undecided as to what she should do with her baby. Season 5 Edie makes a quick visit to John and Gabbie to show them she's pregnant and that she is keeping the baby. She begs them not to tell Jake, but they say Jake has a right to know. They ask her how she's going to hide this from him, especially with graduation, but Edie says her baby is due before graduation, so she'll leave her child with a sitter when she attends, and Jake will never find out until he's older. John says Jake is going to hate her when he finds out, and Edie says she knows, but says she made so many mistakes with Jake, this is her chance to get it right and raise a child properly, and she fears if Jake sees how hands on she's being, he'll go back to hating him as she was never like that with him. John and Gabbie seem to understand Edie's point, and she leaves, saying she'll be back around graduation but will keep them updated. After Gabbie dies, Edie returns to show her support to her son. She hasn't given birth yet and is heavily pregnant, but as Jake is mourning he doesn't seem to care about his mothers news. The two later have a heart to heart and Edie tells Jake she was hiding this from him, but Jake can understand why. Edie then gives birth to a baby girl, which she names Gabrielle. However, shortly after her birth, she dies of SIDS, leaving Edie in distress. Gabrielle's funeral takes place at the start of the 100th episode, and Edie struggles to mourn the loss of her child. Jake then decides to prolong his dreams of going to New York in order to support his mother, and even donates the money he gained from Gabbie's life insurance to go towards SIDS research, rather than using it to go to college in New York. Edie learns of what her son has done for her, and tells him to go to New York, telling him she hasn't been the best mother and it's not fair for him to but his dreams on hold to support her. Jake is reluctant, but eventually leaves to go to New York. Edie gives him a cheque so he can get himself started. The two finally seem at peace, and have a relationship, as they happily sing together on Here's To Never Growing Up. Time Jump Era It is never explained what Edie did during the five year time jump. It can be assumed she went back to the UK to work on her fashion business. Season 6 Edie is absent for the majority of the final season, however it appears she still has a good relationship with Jake as she was able to get her tenants to move out to allow Jake and Kurt to move into her home, rent free. When Kitty and Tina organize a benefit fundraiser for Jake, he is upset to learn that his mother was invited, but never responded. However, in the next episode, we learn Edie was trying to get in touch with Jake, but her plane was delayed, and Jake refused to answer the unknown number. Thanks to Angie's help, Edie finally managed to return and spend vital time with her son before his death. She asks for forgiveness but Jake says it's all water under the bridge, he knows she had her reasons for acting the way she did, and he just wants to enjoy his last few days being happy, and with the ones who love him. Edie seems visibly upset that her son is dying. After Jake dies, Edie helps in organizing the funeral, and mourns him along with the rest of his friends. Once she felt at peace with herself, she moved back to the UK. Trivia *The writers wanted Edie to appear more frequently and play a larger part in Jake's life, however this was difficult to include after the rewrites.